Marry Me
by Rangersbabe10
Summary: One-Shot Songfic with Ranger & Steph.  Rating for language only.  Sappy and a little OOC.


Marry Me

"Good Evening Ranger."

"Good Evening Ella."

"You must have a big evening planned?"

"You could most certainly say that, yes." I agree. But I need to get out of here. "Thank you Ella. I have got to run." I really didn't want to be late. I knew that right now Steph and her friends would be arriving at the café for dinner. I had to be there before they left. I know I look good in suits but damn I hate wearing the damn things. Of course it's Armani. I mean nothing but the best, right?

Getting on the elevator to head downstairs, it stops on five and all of my employees are there when the doors open. They gap in surprise when they catch sight of me dress to the nines.

"Where are you headed, Coz?" Santos asks.

"To ask the woman I love to finally marry me." I reply with ease.

Tank flashes a smile. "About time you pull your head out of your ass! Go get her, Range Man." He tells me.

I grin. "I intent to." I tell them as I push the button to make the elevator door drop down to the garage.

I pull out of the RangeMan garage with a calm that I seriously don't feel and drive easily to the Café where Steph and her friends are. This little Café was named Café Con Estilo which in English means Café with style. I really have no idea what it means but I do know this is the place where I asked Steph to consider a real relationship with me.

I pull up into the parking lot and park right next to the front door. Steph and her friends are in the Café laughing and joking. I see her clearly and I can't help but smile. Her whole face is lit up with happiness. I really hope that I put that smile on her face. I would do anything to make her happy.

Joe and her have been spilt for over a year. That night at the Café was almost a year ago. I love every minute I spend with her. I know she is still scared that I'm going to get bored and leave. But I can never leave. I was ready. I grab my cell and punch the number that I just recently memorize.

"Thank you for calling 92.9 the station where we make dreams come true how can I help you, stranger?"

* * *

Inside the Café-

"White Girl, we all know you be gettin' some batman lovin' so give us details!"

"Lula, some things are better left unsaid and quiet. Don't ya think?" My friends are all crazy if they think I'm going to tell them anything about our sex life. But I already can see this night is going to be long.

"That might be, white girl, but you got that look of being truly well fucked and you happy to. See look you blushin' and what not." Well damn I know I can never hide it from anybody. Ranger and I got a little distracted while getting ready and let's just say well nevermind Lula's right. Damn.

"Hey Steph, that sounds like Ranger on the radio, doesn't it. Hey Tony, turn that up, please."

"What is your name, stranger?"

"My name is Carlos."

"Who would you like to talk to tonight, Carlos?"

"Steph, babe, we have been seeing each other for almost a year now and I know that you still have trouble believing that I love you with no qualifiers, but I wanted to tell you that Babe, I'm ready for our Someday, so please say you will."

"Alright, this is the DJ Fin from 92.9 where we make dreams come true. This song goes out to Steph from Carlos."

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry Me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say_

_Hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm_

* * *

Ranger's POV-

As the song plays, I watch Steph's face. She's still smiling but with tears streaming down her face. Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou are all crying to. Yea I'm ready.

Getting out the Turbo and walking to Café door, I open it and prepare myself. As the song ends, Steph looks up as I walk in and the door chimes and she sees me. As tears cascade down her face, she gets up. Watching her, I smile and softly speak "So Will You?" She takes off running and launches herself into my arms. I catch her with ease and grace. I hold her tight; afraid if I ever let go, even for just a minute, she might disappear. She looks up at me and smiles. Against my lips, while jumping up and down she says…

"Yes Carlos, Yes Yes YES! Te Amo, Carlos forever and always!"

"Te Amo, Babe forever and always!"


End file.
